1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo positioning device that allows quick retraction of a rack-like inner tube into an outer tube and may reliably retain the inner tube relative to the outer tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,342 to Applicant issued on Aug. 22, 1995 discloses a device for positioning cargo that solves the problems of limited displacement of the rack and inconvenient operation of conventional cargo positioning devices. Nevertheless, in said U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,342, it is found that the rack cannot be quickly retracted into the tube, while the handle cannot be reliably retained in place, i.e., the rack is not reliably fixed relative to the tube. In addition, outstretching of the rack away from the tube is not rapid enough. The present invention is intended to provide an improved device to solve this problem.